


We Don’t Heal

by Beazel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Depression, Hobo Eren, M/M, Marking, Reiner just being depressed in general:(, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beazel/pseuds/Beazel
Summary: Fate truly seems to have a sense of humor.Eren knew he’d eventually meet Reiner on this god forsaken continent. But here in the dead of night and in some back alley part of Liberio?He can practically hear the universes laughter.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 31
Kudos: 283





	We Don’t Heal

The suns gleam wavers when debris obscures its rays from reaching Shiganshina district. 

Bright emerald eyes stare mesmerized as the sky begins to thunder and smoke. _Watching the world forever change._

In the middle of chaos stands Eren Yeager, unable to do anything. Fire raining down destruction on everything he has even known. Their home. His home. 

_How could this happen?_

He faintly recalls Armins voice amidst the background noise — But it’s so hard to listen when every ounce of Erens being is focused on something else entirely, he stares in the direction of his house. _Heart leaping to his throat, the pain has sweat beading across his forehead._

Small shaky legs have already broken into a sprint, they take him down the familiar roads he's traveled a thousand times before. Only this time he's accompanied by shrieks the dying and the stench of copper clinging to his nose. 

Without needing to look he knows Mikasa follows close behind. His only companion in this hell. 

_Nothing hit his house._

The road leading home feels longer, like it’s been stretched and wrung... Had it always taken this long to reach home? 

_Around the next bend his house will stand, just like any other day. His mom will be there, safe and sound, she must be riddled with worry right now._

Over and over his thoughts play on loop, like a prayer. 

Trembling legs push past the last stretch of pavement, almost slipping as he rounds the corner Eren sees —

The ceiling staring back at him. 

Blinking away the blurriness of sleep Eren lies motionless under thin cotton sheets.

Eren releases the breath he was holding in unconsciousness, lungs expand and relax painful from the strain they had been under. Letting his eye adjust to the dull walls of the poorly lit room he chooses to enjoy the rare stillness of the infirmary.

It’s disappointing, _really_ , because even something as simple as peace and quiet he cannot truly enjoy. _He must continue forward._ With practiced movement Eren goes to a sitting position in the cot, the old frame groaning softly under his weight.

In the darkens and silence it would appear the brunette is alone. But his eye has had enough time adjusting to see the dozens of bodies accompanying him. Barely able to make out the still silhouettes, he’s never truly alone in the bunker.

The countless people ruined by war. Eldian soldiers too broken to continue the fight anymore.

Today is special. He is the first of the refugees to wake, many of who struggle to get a full nights rest. Sometimes Eren cannot help but wonder if some of them are able escape into the sheltered freedoms offered by the dream world.

He wishes he could join them.

Being forced from restless sleep covered in sweat wasn’t unusual for Eren — Well, at one point it wasn’t. Now all he does is wake up stone faced from the twisted visions and screams that follow him into the waking world. He’s not sure when it started, it’s not like it’s something he able to discuss with Mikasa or Armin. It wasn’t long ago, where he would wake to his own screaming. Tears streaming down his face, soaked into his pillow from the terrors of sleep.

 _Friends and comrades dying for his sake... Unwanted memories inherited from strangers... The way tall trees had loomed for what seemed like miles overhead as he followed Grisha into those woods..._

_His mother..._

But no longer.

What had once dragged Eren through turmoil was now his conviction. The past no longer chains weighing him down but the fuel that drives him forward.

A brand burned into his very will.

Standing from the bed Eren is forced to meet the nearby wall due to unsteady footing, the brick is solid as it supports him.

_Ah, how could he forget?_

Emerald gaze turns downwards, long dark strands try desperately to obstruct his sight. But even in the poor light it’s abundantly clear that his left leg is very much _gone_. 

_Just as it should be._

—

Does he deserve this little bit of happiness? No, definitely not. 

Reiner knows this more than anyone. 

Regardless, he cannot help the thin tired smile from stretching over his features.

Gabi, Falco, Udo and Zophia are gathered around him, the kids had just begun to dig into the banquet before them. 

Marleys young warriors have been working exponentially hard in their training. Going as far as to work overtime, pushing themselves even when the sun no longer lit the sky. Their inherent competitiveness forces them to grow past their limits. Rising stars, even outside the military, loved by Liberios community for their bravery. Too bad Reiner can only feel his heart sink.

_It’s all painfully familiar._

The Vice Commander had taken it upon himself to reward the kids for their efforts to Marley. Preparing a home cooked meal the night before Reiner hoped to ease the hard day of labor, if only a little bit. 

_Maybe, in some twisted form of selfishness, he hoped to ease some his own pain as well._

In any case they deserve to have this small luxury, after all... _They’re only children_. 

When Reiner had told them they would be eating something else besides the Cafeterias tasteless food all sets of eyes became big as saucers. All at the measly prospect of a decent meal. 

Can he really be blamed for smiling?

The group find themselves seated amongst the crowded Headquarters mess hall. Like clockwork the large space flooded with activity by noon. Cafeteria echoing with the voices of Marleys soldiers, followed by the continuous clicks of boot heels against tiled floors. Rows of people in suits lined up to get their room temperature food. Same old same old. 

They had barely been seated for five minutes before the expected happens. After eyeing up Falcos plate Gabi swipes the biscuit sitting just at the edge of the dish while his head is turned. By the time Falco turns his attention back to his meal it’s too late, eyes widen at the realization. Looking around to see Gabi shoving the last piece of carbs into her mouth he shoots her a less than intimidating glare. The brunette chews all smug, feeling high and mighty at her successful theft. Udo moves his plate further from Gabis reach protectively, while Zophia shakes her head disappointedly, her lips turned upwards. 

Falco says nothing but as not to be outdone he quickly returns fire. Fork in hand he stabs a steamed carrot from her plate and brings it to his own mouth in one swift motion.

They could’ve just had a normal lunch, one without drama. But that would be too easy. 

“Hey! That was mine!” The brunettes words are muffled by the stolen food.

“You stole mine first Sasha!”

 _Sasha...?_

Reiners amber eyes look up from the meal before him. 

Sure enough, sitting around him were no longer Marleys future warriors but Sasha, Connie, Jean and Marco. 

The wave of nausea that suddenly overtakes Reiner is almost enough to bring him to his knees. The bile is rising to his throat and _fast_.

The Cafeteria is now lifeless, its usual noise long faded into nothing but background static. Realization hits seconds later when Reiner finally looks away from — From the ghosts of his past.

He hadn’t felt the stares before but now they’re all but impossible ignore. All eyes in the room are locked in the same direction. 

_Directly_ at him.

When he looks back to the table he is no longer seated at. Gabi, Falco, Udo and Zophia are no longer focused on the food but are also staring at him. _With a look of disbelief?_

Behind him, his chair lies on its side a few feet away. Its legs pointed up to the ceiling. 

_When had it gotten over there?_

“I —“ _Had he made some sort of outburst?_

“I’m sorry.” _Sorry for what exactly?_

“I should go — Not feeling the best today.” It’s the only explanation he can offer without breaking down.

Reiner doesn’t wait for a response, turning away from the only people left in the world who look up to him. All eyes continue to follow him as he heads towards the exit of the cafeteria. The clicks of his boots hitting the tiled floors is the only sound and every step is like walking on hot coals barefoot. 

But before he’s able to escape the deafening silence it’s cut by a short distant screech. The sound of a metal chair legs scraping across tile. The ugly noise is followed immediately by Falcos gentle voice.

“Gabi don’t...” 

Reiner doesn’t have the courage to look, can’t bare to meet their worried faces. To apologize, to make excuses. It’s far easier to go through the heavy door labeled ‘EXIT’ in bright red lettering. 

It takes all of his strength to push the door open. 

It doesn’t take long for the mess hall to return back to normal, walls echo with activity once once again. 

This time however all conversation seems to revolve around the same subject.

Soldiers, the cafeteria staff to even the janitors.

They all say the same thing.

The only one to return from the Founder mission. The last of the four warriors to survive _that_ island.

_The devils must have broke him._

He had been right. He doesn’t deserve happiness.

—

Reiner hadn’t bothered to read the bottle he pulled from the stores shelf. Only remembering that it had been cheap and burned going down his throat. The strong liquor still plastering his tongue. 

Reiners legs are carrying him home but they don’t seem to remember the way — At least, not when all the street signs start to blur together. 

_Had he made a left at the correct street?_

The sun is fading faster than he can keep up. The streets are becoming emptier by the minute. Most people are already home eating dinner with their families.

But not him. 

He’s starting to give up now, fatigue of the body and mind winning over. Reiner had wanted to be in the comfort of his own home when he started to vomit his guts out. 

Maybe... Maybe if he had a moments rest he could regain his focus. As if on queue a nearby bench makes its way into his vision and no persuasion is needed for him to change his course. 

Time is funny when you’re drunk. In a blink Reiner finds himself standing before the public chair, taking the lone bench as his own he sits. Instantaneously his body becomes putty, almost melting into the seat.

It’s nice... Tilting his head to face the sky amber eyes begin to droop. This is what he was in need of, stillness to gather his clouded thoughts. 

He doesn’t want to think about what happened earlier. Doesn’t want to imagine what those usually cheery faces looked like when he made a goddamn spectacle during the middle of lunch. _How they’ll never look at him the same again._

_Because they know now, know just how messed up he truly is. God he’s falling apart at the seams._

The last glimmer of the sun peaks just over the tree-line, orangish pink light washes over him, it’s warm. Those tired eyelids find them closed as he listens to birds sing the last tune of the day. 

Maybe this would be fine for a few minutes...

When Reiner opens his eyes next the stars are out. They dance bright against the vast sea of sky. The sun is nowhere to be found and so is its warm touch.

 _What time is it?_

Sitting upright is a mistake, now sore from snoozing on the hard material of the bench. The movement brings in the first waves of dizziness. He feels it in his bones. This is going to be one hell of a hangover. Everything about it makes the warrior want to stay put. Bunker-down and wait through the night until it passes, with his newfound bench to keep him company. 

Unfortunately, he really needs to return home.

Reiner knows he’s probably in serious shit for staying out as late as it is. He cannot afford two incidents in less than twenty-four hours.

Groaning he makes an effort to stand almost losing his footing in the process. Muscles aching. Just making sure his feet are flat against the pavement is far more tedious then he remembered, weight shifting from one foot to the other he becomes more confident in his drunkenness. 

Reiner barely gets the first ten feet in before he’s forced to come to a complete standstill.

The air is suddenly so incredibly heavy. His lungs are being crushed under the weight.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Standing under the soft glow of a street lamp is something Reiner never expected to see again. _Prayed to never see again._ An image that freezes the very blood running through his veins. 

Eren.

—

The meeting between him and Zeke had gone on longer than anticipated. Leaving the disabled man with nothing but the moon to guide him back to the temporary shelter of the Hospital. 

It’s then, that Eren Yeager comes across the unexpected.

Fate truly seems to have a sense of humor. 

Eren knew he’d eventually meet Reiner on this god forsaken continent. But here in the dead of night and in some back alley part of Liberio? 

He can practically hear the universes laughter.

The streets have long been emptied, Eren had the luxury of going his own pace. Who knew this would be the cause for him stopped dead in his tracks. 

Eren had prepared himself for this moment. 

But there’s not a lot that could have readied him for Reiner to be drunk and stumbling through the streets.

This was the first time they would be seeing each other in over four years. _It was inconvenient. No, that’s not right — It’s better to say it wasn’t living up to his expectations, it wasn’t how he imagined it being._

They both had changed.

Reiner now sported a short beard, the stubble suiting his sharp angular features. Short blond hair just slightly overgrown, no longer regularly trimmed. Surface level changes aside — Even under the white Marley uniform Eren can see Reiner has lost weight.

Eren had lot of time to think over the last four years. Feelings of hatred left to rot and fester on an island mikes away from the world. 

At first it was natural, for his thoughts to gravitate towards Reiner. Of course it was. But now that seasons have come and gone, _over and over again_ , he understands it’s not so normal. To be fascinated with the deteriorating health of his enemy. That he shouldn’t focus on the dark shadows under Reiners eyes.

Time had been cruel to the both of them. It was only fair. 

For years Eren had let emotions wage war in a vast, silent storm. And even after all this time he still isn’t sure. Maybe that had been one of the driving forces for him to be here today. Here in Liberio. 

Being alone with ones thoughts couldn’t solve everything. 

He half expects the rage to reignite, maybe nothing had changed over the years.

But when emerald green eyes lock with the man he once admired, hated. Eren feels only pain chest in his chest, something with sharp talons digs deep into the cavities wall. Taking hold.

The realization had been slow. Just as it had been with his nightmares.

The brunette doesn’t feel the intimate rage course through his veins. _And he misses that familiarity — Because this twisted weight now resting in his chest is foreign, and its roots run deep_.

Eren could easily take the power of the Armored Titan right now. Probably without Reiner even putting up much of a fight... But those thoughts only make the back of his skull itch uncomfortably. 

Eren finally has an answer.

—

Finally, the last of Reiners demons have come to haunt him. 

_But — Why would his subconscious imagine Eren this way?_

The man from Paradis looked to be a hollow shell of his former self. Dark hair overgrown and wild, dirty bandages wrap around the left portion of his face. 

He was hardly even recognizable. 

But Reiner could never forget. Those green eyes would follow him to his grave.

Reiner caught up the moment almost fails to notice the object at Erens side. It’s shape hard to make out under the yellow lamplight.

A crutch. 

One of his legs is missing.

There is a lot to process, and Reiner is beginning to wonder if this real. There is no way this is the same Eren he left on that island all those years ago. The only sound is Reiners heart pounding against his ears, its thrashing is deafening and he wonders if Eren can hear it too.

_There’s no way this is real._

There’s no time for Reiner to think before Eren takes the first step forward. The crutch creaks against the pavement and there has never been a more terrifying sound.

In a panic Reiners unsteady legs give out from under him. Inebriated he’s slow to react, hitting the hard concrete below. 

There, in the middle of some forgotten road Reiner sits on his ass in front of humanities greatest enemy, Eren Yeager. He feels defeated without even having fought.

Making a fool of himself seemed to be Reiners speciality these days. 

Eren has already stopped his advance, choosing to stand a couple yards away. 

“You’ve gone downhill, Reiner.” The brunettes voice cuts through the unbearable silence, tone mocking. 

Eren stays at a distance, leaning against the crutch for support his eye watches on. Incase the blond were to attempt anything rash. 

Instead Reiner makes no move to stand, finding it much easier to concentrate with the earth steadying him.

But he can’t think of anything useful because —

_God, it even sounds like Eren._

He has to make sure.

“Are you real?” 

The crack in Reiners voice doesn’t suite someone whose killed an immeasurable amount of people.  
  
If this were four years ago Eren would have laughed in the others face. A hollow dry laugh, till tears started streaming down his cheeks. But now, there’s no appeal in doing so. _Had he really changed that much?_

Also, the look in those amber eyes tells him everything he needs to know. The pure terror of uncertainty, if this is reality. Reiners question is in all serious.

Not only had he lost the will to fight but his fortitude had shattered. Now small shards of its former self. 

Reiner wasn’t slipping, he was already gone.

Eren feels those sharp talons sink deeper. Soon they’ll scar.

He plays along.

“And if I am?”

Reiner doesn’t need time to search for an answer. He’s so tired of fighting, so, so tired. If this is real he could let Eren...

“Are you going to kill me?” 

Maybe there is hope, hope that this is real. 

The contrasting colors of emerald and amber clash as their eyes meet. Erens stares him down. It’s intense, heavy shadows cover his features.

Reiner is finding it difficult to read the others expression. Disgust. Anger. Pity. It’s hard to tell. Eren had always been easy to read on Paradis but now... 

He can feel the beads of sweat starting to form on his brow. 

Seconds? Minutes? Hours? Time had never moved slower, at least that’s the way it feels with Reiner holding his breath in anticipation.

After what might have been an eternity Eren is the first to move. Taking another step towards where Reiner sits, defeated. 

Maybe it’s the haze of the alcohol but Reiner can finally relax his exhausted body. 

This is where his journey will end. Eren will be the one. To place judgement on him. To ease his pain. Maybe it was fated for it to be Eren.

He can’t imagine it being anyone else.

Reiner wants to think of his family. 

Of his mom who he would apologize a million times for not being good enough. Of Gabi and how he wishes he could drag down all of her burdens along with him. Of Marcel, Bertholdt and Annie. How he would turn back time if only to bring them back.

Foot steps approaching.

He won’t have to worry about any of it anymore.

 _I’m sorry..._

Reiner closes his eyes again. His hands flat against the rough pavement, he feels the loose gravel and divots. Maybe this road would have led him home at the end of the night.

But in the end was this not better? 

Suddenly he’s shoved against the hard surface of earth. Eyes shooting open to see a fuzzy picture of Eren. Now standing only inches away.

Why hadn’t Eren turned into a Titan? Wasn’t he going to eat him? 

“Wha —“ Reiner starts to scramble into a sitting position with unsteady practice when Eren pushes him back into the pavement. 

“Don’t move.” 

Reiner lies facing the night sky, stars stare back at him with his back flat against the unforgiving earth. Eren now practically straddling his waist, keeping him trapped. The intimacy of their closeness is rapidly becoming clear to his drunk mind. 

So close that Eren can smell the stink of booze.

Reiner feels strong hands running along the plain on his uniformed chest, ending their journey at the hem of his white collar. Immediately the sound of tearing fabric follows suit. The skin of Reiners neck and collarbone meeting with the chill of the nighttime air. 

Erens bandaged face now hangs over him like death. Unreadable expression leaving him with no answers.

Reiners mind is still reeling from the physical touch. 

This was happening in real life. 

Whatever this was. 

“Don’t heal it.” It’s a command.

Reiners brows knit together, his confusion only builds. But before he can ask any questions his mind short circuits when warm breath washes over the skin of his neck. 

Goosebumps run across his skin at the attention.

Teeth drag over bare skin. Like a predator, ready to kill its prey. 

Reiner waits for the pain, for death. Instead he’s met with a light nip of teeth.

Suddenly Reiner is hyper aware of every touch.

The way hands return to roam over his board clothed chest. How experimental bites quickly turn into rough open mouthed kisses. Greed embodies every touch.

Reiner feels his face heating up as he gasps. 

Fingers feeling and kneading everything there is to offer. Following the hard muscled curves of his abdomen through his uniform. 

Mouth continues to lavish his neck with teeth, Erens nose pressed against Reiners pulse leaving no space between them.

Feeling everything is surreal. It’s driving his drunk mind into a craze. He feels utterly touched starved, soaking up every touch Eren offers like some deprived animal.

A sudden need overwhelms Reiner. Almost primal.

He wants to return those touches.

He wants to tangle his hands in the long locks currently ghosting over the exposed skin. He wants to wrap his arms around those muscled shoulders in encouragement. He wants to meet Erens lips... But he can’t. 

He doesn’t deserve to. 

They are not equals.

Not knowing what to do with his own hands Reiner chooses to bury his face in the crook of his arm. Feeling lost. 

Erens hands now resting on the warriors wide hips, thumbs massaging slow circles into the muscle. Reiner lets out a low groan under the attention. The sound muffled by his elbow. 

Slowly though those hands make their way up meeting the arms hiding Reiners face. Red armband standing out against the white. Fingers make sure to drag across his chest before reaching muscled biceps.

Erens hands pin the warriors arms, now forced above his head leaving his face uncovered. The blond makes an unintelligible noise at the removal of his only protection.

Erens teeth never leave the others throat. Getting bolder, more aggressive. Becoming almost feverish in the onslaught. 

“Ah Eren —“ 

Reiners cut off by teeth sinking into flesh. 

It’s painful, the feeling of breaking skin is almost enough to sober him. 

Tensing under the assault he doesn’t fight back instead biting his own lip in response. Erens hands still restraining Reiners arms, their grip tightening.

After a final few moments Eren slowly releases his canines, making sure to give one last suck to the wound before sitting upright. The strong taste of copper now saturating his tongue.

Reiner lies there panting, chest heaving. Had he been holding his breath the entire time? He makes no move to get up.

Face still flushed he meets Erens intense gaze. Under the moonlight Reiner can see the stain of red now painting the others lips. Eren looks almost at home under the otherworldly lighting.

They stay like that for a while, calming racing hearts. 

If someone were to come across them right now what would happen?

He’s alive, at least for now.

“Don’t heal it.” Eren repeats. 

Had Reiner lost his hearing? What was Eren saying? Why? Eren knows he could transform now if he wanted...

_Why would he say something like that?_

Reiners thoughts are running like wild fire. The pain blossoming where Eren sunk his teeth. The weight pinning him down. The warmth of Erens hands. It’s all too much.

Without warning everything running his brain on overload vanished. Eren is now standing over him, crutch back in hand. 

Reiner is slow to process what just happened. 

“Which way are you headed?” 

Erens words cut through Reiner. Spoken casually, after everything that just happened... How can he be so calm? 

It’s not fair.

“Why?” Reiner asks, now sitting up straight he makes an effort to stand.   
  
“Don’t you hate me?” Reiner doesn’t have the answers and it’s frustrating to no end. He doesn’t understand.

Eren doesn’t pause.

“No.”

Reiners head is spinning all over again with a single word. The confession sounded so natural, so genuine. It shakes Reiners very core. Was this all some sort of cruel game?

When had Eren become such a good liar?

“At one point I did.” Eren answers. Somber face doesn’t darken, doesn’t crease in anger. “Everything... I held you responsible for everything.”

“For so long I hated you.” It feels as though Erens stare burns right through him, like he understands him. It’s sickening.

“But now” Sharp emerald softens, looking at the flowering purple already forming on Reiners neck “I don’t.” 

_What?_ Reiner looks away. This was not the Eren he left on Paradis all those years ago. 

The liquor must have been stronger than he thought. 

“I’m sorry I can’t give you the death you want.”

The words sting more than the fresh imprint of teeth.

Reiner wants to scream to at him. Wants to plead with him. He needs Eren to hate him. Eyes blur with the beginnings of tears. 

“I will continue to fight for my freedom no matter what.” A pause. “And I want you to fight for what you believe in Reiner.” 

Eren is poisoning him with every word. Throwing Reiner into an emotional rollercoaster, emotions turning inside-out. 

_What could have possibly changed this much in four years?_

Reiner forces himself to look at Eren again. To look for deceit. Instead, hes sees a hand extended to him, reaching out.

“Which way are you headed?”

Reiners not sure what he should feel anymore.

—

The morning sun creeping through the windows shades has his head throbbing. 

Reiner rolls over, facing away from the offending light. The bed creaking under his weight. He makes sure to keep his eyes under the safety of covers.

First thing his fogged mind registers is the cruel hangover that was currently plaguing him. The nausea and pain forcing him from sleep. 

It’s impossible to ignore.

When Reiners adjusts himself in bed he can’t help but groan at the sheer ache of his muscles. Every fiber of his being feels like its turned against him. 

The sheets of his bed feel different, softer than usual. But maybe it’s all in his head. When he peaks an eye open it hits him. He is not in his own bed.

Blond head shoots up in panic, instantly regretting the movement when the room spins viscously. 

But as he takes a good look at his surroundings he feels his quickened pulse begin to slow. He recognizes these plain walls. 

It’s the on site Infirmary located in the Warrior Training base. 

How did he end up here? 

Reiners memories are fuzzy from the migraine, he can’t recall much. But it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that he had spent the night drinking.

There’s a lone glass of water resting on the nightstand next him. 

Suddenly the door squeaks open. Revealong a woman he doesn’t recognize. She appears middle aged, with jet black hair wearing a white nursing outfit garnished with blue flowers.

The petite woman makes her way to stand by his bedside.

“Mr. Braun is it?” Her voice is gentle but even that is enough to cause his head to ring in pain. He must have really messed up.

“...Yes?” His mouth is dry, so dry he hardly even recognizes his own voice. 

“How are you feeling on this fine morning?” She smiles, a knowing look in her eyes.

The warrior has to take a moment. 

“Could be better.” His large hand goes to massage his scalp, as if this will help relieve his burden. 

”You were found outside on the base grounds this morning.” 

It’s embarrassing. He’ll never recover from this. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t ask why you were out in the middle of the training fields in the wee hours of the morning drunk.” She gives him a reassuring smile. 

He’s still tense but feels sore muscles relax somewhat. He wasn’t sure how he was going to explain himself in the first place. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve such kindness.

“But... I do want to ask how you got _that_.”

She is now pointing to his throat. 

A pause. 

Confusion must have been written all over his face because she then heads over to one of the many shelves in the small room. Grabbing something with her small hands, a hand mirror.

She wastes no time returning to his bedside with an outstretched arm towards him. After staring for longer then was normal he meets her reach, taking the obeject into his own hand. 

Lifting the mirror to view where she had pointed he almost drops it. 

Reiners face twists with anguish. A trembling hand reaches up to the curve of his neck. 

There a dark purple imprint of teeth lies on pale skin.

Memories of the previous night start flooding in.

—

The stars still shine above them as they stand before the rusted gates of Liberios Warrior Training Base.

“Reiner I want you to remember this.” 

At the sound of his name he turns his head, it's a miracle he's even able to stand at this point.

Through the darkness bloodshot eyes catch a glimpse of Erens face. An unfamiliar expression resting on his features. Reiner blinks and it’s gone.

_His imagination again?_

“Keep fighting. No matter what.” 

_Their eyes lock one last time before —_

“You have find your way back to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m excited to be posting my first fic! Ererei is such a good dynamic but a shame there’s not more content for them:’( But this won’t be the last I post of them. I’ll be doing more SNK stuff in the future, especially stuff with Reiner.
> 
> **Edit**
> 
> I edited a bit because I posted this shit at like 4am when it wasn’t ready to see the light of day. Hopefully it reads better


End file.
